Lovecká vášeň
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Co by se stalo, kdyby Edward při svém prvním setkání s Bellou neodolal? Ne vždy se dá ovládnout...


**Lovecká vášeň**

Hlad. To bylo to jediné, co cítil.

Nevnímal hrůzu v očích svých spolužáků, ani jejich vyděšený křik, nevnímal nic kolem sebe, kromě té sladké tekutiny ve svých ústech a spalující žízně.

Žízně, kterou musel ukojit.

xXx

„Carlisle…"

Edwardův hlas zněl podivně slabě, když vyslovoval jeho jméno. Tiše jako zaševelení větru se rozlehl pokojem, odkrývajíc rezignaci, jako by jeho původce dávno ztratil vůli k životu.

V tentýž okamžik stál mladý blonďatý muž s až neskutečně jemnými rysy přímo před ním, ruku na jeho rameni. „Edwarde?" Děsila ho jeho tvář, ten výraz nepředstavitelné bolesti, pohrdání a nenávisti k sobě samému. Tatam byl jeho věčný laskavý úsměv… Ale ten výraz nebyl to jediné, co se změnilo.

Edward stál, ramena svěšená a ruce volně podél těla, nebránil se, když mu Carlisle pokládal dlaně na líce, a dovolil mu natočit si jeho hlavu do vhodnějšího úhlu, aby před ním nemohl uhýbat pohledem. Se strachem pohlédl do té tváře zbrázděné starostmi o něj a Carlisle se prudce nadechl.

_Tvé oči… Copak ty jsi… Edwarde? Co se stalo?_

Zavřel oči, sám si až příliš jasně uvědomoval, že musejí být rudé jako krev. Tichá připomínka toho, co udělal. Neklamné znamení, že to nedokázal, že zklamal, zradil, zabil. A Carlisle to věděl.

„Je mi to líto, Carlisle," zamumlal s očima sklopenýma a vmžiku se postavil k oknu, uhýbajíc před těma jemnýma rukama.

_Jak se to stalo?_ zeptal se Carlisle v duchu a v jeho myšlenkách nebylo slyšet žádné odsouzení, žádné opovržení, jenom soucit. Soucit s _vrahem_, jímž se během vteřiny stal, který to dělal ještě horším, protože Edward si byl jistý, že by měl být jeho otec zklamaný a znechucený jeho nedostatkem vůle, neměl by být tak chápavý, neměl by stát hned za ním, připravený ho kdykoli znovu chytit za paži, aby mu dal najevo, že mu nic nevyčítá a že se nezlobí, že ho má stále stejně rád, bez ohledu na to, co udělal… přestože si to nezasloužil.

Slepě se díval z okna, před očima stále ten hororový výjev… jak klidně seděl v učebně biologie a potom přišla _ona_, aby zničila veškeré jeho sebeovládání, jak ho její vůně udeřila jako beranidlo, obestřela jeho mysl a hrdlo mu zaplnila tou hroznou pálivou bolestí, kterou nedokázal unést, odolat jí, jak v něm probudila to nejhorší, co v něm bylo, to zvíře, které v sobě po celá ta desetiletí ukrýval… a jak ji najednou držel v náručí, tiskl ji tak silně, že by určitě slyšel lámání jejích kostí, kdyby byl mohl vnímat i něco jiného, než jen tu neskutečně sladkou chuť její krve, která se mu rozlévala v ústech, jak měl zuby zaryté hluboko v jejím krku…

Bylo to tak strašné, tak neodpustitelné, ale on si v tu chvíli prostě nedokázal uvědomit, co dělá, to nutkání, ta _touha_, bylo to až příliš silné, nic by ho nebylo schopné zastavit… Když se kolem jeho těla ovinuly čtyři silné paže, bránil se jim za všech sil, nechtěl se vzdát té dívky, jejíž krev pro něj teď byla téměř smyslem života. Stále pil, hladově hltal každou kapku, ačkoli ten sladký proud pod jeho kamennými rty slábnul víc a víc, stejně jako dívčino bolestné naříkání.

A pa, když se konečně poddal těm rukám, co ho táhly pryč od toho všeho, jakoby náhle procitnul ze snu. Najednou zase slyšel, vyděšené výkřiky se mu zabodávaly pod žulovou kůži a tiché zašeptání těsně u jeho ucha, Alicin hlas byl stokrát drsnější než kdykoli dřív, když mu říkala, že musí okamžitě pryč. A on poslechl, ochotně se svou sestrou a Emmettem nechal hrubě postrkovat směrem ke dveřím a sám utíkal tak rychle, jak jen to šlo, jako by snad mohl utéct před tím, co udělal, co se z něj stalo. utíkal, bez ohlížení, přesto však viděl tu dívku, viděl, co z ní zbylo, jeho vinou. Už to nebyla dívka, jen loutka, které někdo přestřihl vodicí šňůry, a ona tady teď ležela na zemi, zhroucená, rozbitá, její velké hnědé oči byly nevidomě upřeny do stropu, tak prázdné a bez života…

„Ta nová dívka… Bella…" promluvil pomalu, hlas se mu chvěl, jak si znovu a znovu vybavoval tu vůni, tak neskutečně přitažlivou, že si to neuměl ani představit. „Byla tak… Nezvládl jsem to. Mrzí mě to." Otočil se zpátky do místnosti, oči stále sklopené, jako by se bál pohlédnout staršímu muži do obličeje.

Carlisle se k němu okamžitě natáhl, tvářil se soucitně, když ho bral za ruce. _Nevyčítej si to, Edwarde. My všichni děláme chyby. Patří to k tomu, co jsme._

Edward nesouhlasně zavrtěl hlavou. „Ty neděláš chyby."

„To, že jsem chybu neudělal, neznamená, že ji udělat nemůžu," řekl mu Carlisle tiše, se smutným úsměvem. _I mne může přemoci žízeň._ „Odejdeme. Přemístíme se jinam. Nebude to poprvé." Dotkl se dlaní jeho tváře. „Nikdo z nás ti to nebude vyčítat."

„Ne, Carlisle." Jeho výraz byl tak průhledný, že i Carlisle, který neuměl číst myšlenky, poznal, co má v plánu. Obličej se mu zkřivil intenzivní bolestí, když pochopil, že se jeho syn už rozhodl. A _jak_ se rozhodl. „Nemůžu jít s vámi."

„Edwarde…" Carlisleovi se zlomil hlas. _Nedělej to, prosím. Tohle ne._

„Ale já musím," Edward šeptal a omluvně Carlisleovi stisknul prsty. Byl si jistý tím, co musí udělat. Už dávno uzavřel dohodu sám se sebou, že pokud někomu ublíží… A věděl, že mu v tom nikdo nemůže zabránit. Neexistovala jiná možnost. Nedokázal by s tím dál žít, s vědomím, že zabil nevinného člověka, téměř ještě dítě, snášet ty kruté vzpomínky na vlastní selhání, vzpomínky, které nikdy nevyblednou… „Mrzí mě to, opravdu."

Itálie se zdála jako dobré řešení.


End file.
